


an unplanned meeting

by timetocooloff



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Xenoblade Chronicles Spoilers, now that i think about it alvis is slightly ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetocooloff/pseuds/timetocooloff
Summary: A short little story that takes place a few months after the events of the game.
Kudos: 15





	an unplanned meeting

It had been a busy week in Colony 9.

The new world that Shulk had created was bustling with life and its residents were all hard at work, dedicated to restoring their colony to its former state.

The Bionis still loomed in the distance, decaying in the endless sea. Ether still floated up into the air above it, even though it's been more than a few months after the defeat of Zanza.

Especially with the commotion of rebuilding a whole colony, it was essential that one needed a break.

Shulk had been one of the busiest Homs in the colony due to his knowledge of weapon construction and machinery. He was contacted regularly about fixing defense force equipment, tools, and even household gadgets for citizens. Though, Shulk always gave priority to fixing anything of Reyn's. Reyn would always be first on his mind, even when Shulk was swamped with loads of work.

Fiora on the other hand, worked a bit more on the social side of things. There were a lot more residents of all races that moved into the colony. Having experienced being half Machina, she enjoyed being around them and learning more about their lives. She often settled disputes and helped Vanea with her duties as well. 

She also had been spending more time with Melia, as she noticed she wasn't quite sure what to do with herself. Melia had lost a large amount of her people, as well as her family. Alcamoth was in shambles. It was all so much for her to think about. The weight of this was something that she had to hold onto for the rest of her life. Fiora made sure to spend time with her, whether it was just to talk or walk around the colony with her. On their adventures in their old world, there wasn't time for these sort of things. Now it was different. They've became genuine friends over the last few months.

With all this, Shulk and Fiora hadn't been able to spend time with each other as much. Today they decided they would take a break from their new busy lives.

They decided they would head to the beach for a bit, the same beach that Shulk had seen Fiora for the first time after her body was done regenerating.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, and large puffy clouds could be seen at the horizon.

On their way to to beach, they noticed that they could see someone sitting at the beach from a distance.

"Ah, looks like someone else is here." Fiora said to Shulk.

"Hold on a second, Fiora. Could it be...?"

The pair seemed to notice at the same time who the figure was, and started jogging faster toward the beach.

"Alvis! Is that you?" Shulk yelled, still a good distance away. 

It was as they thought, the figure turned his head away from the sea, and it was indeed, Alvis.

As the pair approached closer, he stood up from where he was sitting and dusted the sand from his clothes.

"Alvis... We'd thought you'd disappeared! Where have you been?" Shulk asked one they had made it to the beach. He noticed that he was also missing the key that had been around his neck. 

"Hello Shulk, and Fiora," he gave a small nod to her. "It's nice to see the two of you again." Alvis said. "For some reason, it seems I've been given the chance to live my life as a Homs."

Both seemed surprised at this. "How strange... we thought you weren't coming back... Shulk told me what happened." Fiora explained.

"Yes." Alvis thought for a second. "I remember my words with Shulk, though I do not remember anything about how I came to exist here again," He shifted his hand to his face. "I, too, thought I would dissappear after the creation of a new world."

"I wished for a world with no need for gods. You're no god, Alvis." Shulk said.

"While that was true, you cannot deny I had the power of one. A god like Zanza could not exist without the help of someone such as myself."

Fiora cut in, "Alvis, it's strange seeing you so open about this. You always seemed so... mysterious when you were around."

Alvis smiled a bit at that. "Currently, there's no logical reason to hide this fact anymore, especially to the two of you. Though, I would appreciate if you could keep this information to yourselves, for the time being."

"That's no problem. But, are you sure you're a Homs now?" Shulk asked.

"Yes, I can say for certain. I cannot perform any of my administrative programs that I was capable of before," his hand moved to where his key necklace once was, "It is strange."

"I'd imagine so. You're one of us now it seems!" Fiora said. "I'm glad you've gotten another chance at life. I'd know the feeling!" she laughed. 

"Yes... perhaps it was the passage of fate?" he joked.

Shulk laughed at Alvis' joke, though Fiora didn't really get it.

"Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter how you ended up here. We're just glad you're back." Shulk said with a smile.

"Won't you join us back in the colony? We were planning on taking a break at the beach, but things didn't really go as planned." Fiora said.

"Yeah! I'm sure the others will be happy to see you again." Shulk told him.

"Maybe not Reyn, though..." Fiora trailed off.

"He'll just have to deal with it!" Shulk responded.

Alvis watched the two of them with a small smile. Despite the cloudy reasoning behind his return, he was content with being back. Though the only person he was somewhat close with was Shulk, he was interested in forming new relationships with his friends. Some would be difficult to talk to like Reyn, and he still wasn't sure how to approach Melia. But he didn't have to worry about that now.

He looked to the Bionis in the distance.

A new life awaited him here.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! thanks for reading! it's sad that alvis doesn't seem to come back at the end of the game, so i made this to feel better, lol. also i wrote this on my phone when i couldn't sleep, so sorry if there's any errors.


End file.
